


The Cracks In My Smile

by MelindaGhost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Letter, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Harry writes Severus a letter explaining a few things.





	The Cracks In My Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle. I think I wrote this when I was 15 maybe? So it's been 4 years ^^

The cracks in my smile were long time ago starting to show, 

but you were the only person who´d seem to notice. Every other person in this castle or even the people at home just saw the "boy who lived". People would say they know me and that I was the happiest person alive, with a great childhood, present an future. But...

There was a time that showed me that, what I was supposed to be and supposed to do would always hunt me down. It was the time where I started to really concentrate on things like school and training. It was the time I grew up. I quit Quidditch and studied more. I tried my best to avoid the public press and stayed at school even for the summer holidays, I thought that it could help me approve my skills and I knew back then that it would be best for me. Even though you where the one chosen to stay with me at the castle. I never thought that these holidays would give me so much and I want to thank you for that. You showed me the other side of you. Showed me that you are able to forgive, that you actually are quite funny, that you look awfully sexy without that robe of yours and something more important than anything else in this world. You showed me what it is like to be loved for being who I am. I never imagined that it could be so beautiful to be loved. Sure... I always had Ron and Hermione, but I always felt like I couldn't tell them everything and that they are hiding something from me. 

I can´t believe how right I was and how untrustworthy they had been. I mean I really liked them, they were the only ones who befriended me and who weren´t afraid of speaking bad about you, when you treated a Gryffindor like he was some piece of waste nobody would give a knut for, but in the end they were traitors all along. I am so sorry for trusting them instead of you. You were honest with me from the beginning to the very end. I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. Want to say thank you for loving me and to say thank you for just being who you are. I always respected you and I know that you hated me but I also know that my respect and your hatred have turned into something even bigger. They turned to love. I LOVE YOU! And I wish I could have told you more often and that we could have spend even more time together. But...  
When you read this letter it´s all over. Voldemort is defeated and the poison I took killed me. I am ever so sorry for leaving you in this cruel world, but I just couldn´t stand it anymore. I could not live with the thought that I killed "someone". I can only hope that you will be able to forgive me and that if we will ever meet again we can start a new "life" together.

I love you and don´t you ever dare to forget this!

In Love,  
Harry 

 

As soon as Severus finished reading Harrys letter he started to run. He ran over the grounds with tears of loss and anger streaming down his face. He was searching for Harrys corps just to be able to see his loved ones face one last time.


End file.
